sir please get yourself Out of my future wife
by Xu Lu
Summary: That boy's lingering scent on her body invades my nostrils everytime I try to do so little as kiss my darling on the lips. (predominantly lenku. with side, rinlen and rinku)


We take turns. He courts her from Mondays to Fridays, and I get all of the weekend with that girl to myself.

You might be asking who _that girl_ is.

Well. No one important, to any other passing stranger.. but to me, she's the moon and the stars and all of the skies above. If I'm soil, then she is that blooming flower that emerges from the dirt. Her touch is like a feather, and the blood rose lips she harbours must've been painted by an angel, because there is no doubt that a deity like this was sculpted by god, himself. Her laugh sounds like bells and her mouth tastes like heaven.

I pity myself.

Not only do I hold a grudge against myself for not _being_ her, but because of my Princess's disloyalty, I have to learn to share as well.

Right now I'm standing outside a large building in the middle of the big city, going into the elevator and heading all the way up to the twenty-seventh floor.

My destination is a flat at the end of the furthest corridor with no need to knock to get inside. The owner never bothers to lock the door anyway. There's the sound of muffled screaming in one of the bedrooms and my feet chase after it easily, walking through the open hallway and seeing the object of my affections splayed across a mattress, wet and naked, legs spread while a certain blond is pounding away all his strength into her vagina.

"Having fun?" I questioned casually.

He laughed, repositioned her thighs around his waist and wiped away a forming bead of sweat from his forehead. "Yeah. She's doing good."

I can tell. Len had tied her wrists to the head post and gagged her with his school tie, blindfolded, putting on the best pair of noise cancelling headphones that are attached to his laptop. She doesn't even know that I'm here. That golden honey hair keeps flying to her face and sticking to her skin, and I come close to leave a kiss right above her belly button which the darling gasps at.

The love of my life: Rin Megurine.

Also known as the girl who is two-timing me and my _nemesis_ , without realising that we even know about it.

"Can she breathe?"

"Probably. Ugh, could you move your head a bit.. I want to see her face when I cum."

I obeyed his wishes, but brought a finger up to leave a loose trail along her body. From the tip of her nipple, to her stomach, down to that place where she and Len are connected. She's squirming like crazy and screaming through the cloth in her lips though I doubt she knows there's more than one person in this room watching her be a whore.

When they're done, the older blond pulls out with exhaustion before throwing away that used condom by tossing it onto her stickied body and collapsing onto the bed beside her warmth. He changes the song she's hearing into something more gentle, a piano ballad contrasting from the previous metal rock, and when he releases her mouth from the gag, those lips are already puckered for a kiss. So he gives it, feeling her mouth curl into a grateful smile until she falls asleep.

.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?" Is his first question.

Len's a greedy, jealous boy who never really succumbed to this _sharing_ routine in the first place. In my opinion he's in no place to complain because he's at the clear advantage in their relationship, getting all that time afterschool to themselves whilst I have to wait an entire _five days_ before it's my turn.

He always barges in whenever we're spending alone time, too ー me and Rin. It's about time I do some payback in return.

Everytime our fairy goddess comes over to one of our houses, we make sure everything is prepared to perfection. Len has to make sure his parents don't suddenly pop home from work, and I've got to keep everything quiet so the other girls in my dormitory don't hear our little encounters.

Of course, it looks more advantageous on his side.. five days a week in comparison to my limited twos. But he lives with his parents and only gets to spend three hours in bed with her everyday (excluding school hours, but they're in different years and he's complained about how he rarely sees her there as well) while I'm already a college student who lives on my own. She stays with me for at least twelve hours on each Saturday and Sunday, so that means more than an entire day in total.

I lean over to give him an endearing kiss on the mouth.

He tastes like our angel ー must've been drinking some of her juice. I like that.

"I was just wondering how my two favourite people in the world was doing. She's supposed to get her period tomorrow, you know? It's not fair."

"Good thing tomorrow is a _Saturday_ then."

Len licks around his mouth instinctively and pours us both a glass of water, while we're sitting by his bedside and watching that lovely girl breathe quietly in her sleep. He's anxiously looking at the clock as if knowing that his family is coming home every minute now and he'll have to scramble to wake Rin up and get her dressed. I don't know how he'll manage, I can't bare the thought of disrupting a peaceful resting angel like that.

I hope he fails, actually. I hate him. I hate him for stealing my Queen.

He hates me too, but I think i hate him more.

My mouth now kisses the side of Rin's rosy cheek and when she rolls around, the headphones threaten to fall, but I manage to catch it on time and fix them properly over her ears.

My chest hurts at the thought that a beauty like this, someone I would willingly carve my heart out for and stomp to pieces, is purposely cheating on me. Yet she holds the audacity to lie whenever I text her on the phone after school hours on weekdays.

 _Where are you_ , I'd wonder... but she'd respond casually, saying she's lounging in bed at her own home when I know for a fact that she's inside Len Kagamine's house, most likely getting fucked on his doorstep. Just like today. But I love my angel, so no matter what she does or how she holds back the truth, I will always forgive her.

"She's still going to menstruate through Monday, idiot."

He nonchalantly drips some ice cold water from his glass onto her body, watching it gloss that porcelain frame.

Her body shivers and we both can't help but fawn. "I can figure out something else to do. Lick her tits, make her suck my dick... cute things like that. We'll be fine."

"Disgusting, you only want to use her for sex! No wonder she's seeing someone other than you.. I'm doing nice, _couply_ things for a change. Taking her out for a walk in the mall, trying out those new crepes.. and she's been wanting that new jacket we saw in Uniqlo the other day."

"Miku Hatsune is her sugar mummy. How Romantic."

I was only lying, I still wanted to spend a day in bed. But I can tell he's getting anxious, eyes fidgeting towards his previously forgotten pants that lay in the floor across from us, no doubt thinking about the money in his wallet and trying to figure out a way to get that jacket before I do so he can get her to love him more. It's somewhat adorable. Just a little bit.

Too bad it's a lie.

She said she _hates_ the jacket.

When Rin stirs and finally does a throaty call of his name, he hastily pushes me inside the closet, forcing me to peek through the blinds ー before taking off those things that obstruct her movement and sight. Our flaxen-haired princess gives him a sweet smile especially when she throws her arms around his shoulders and Len dots her skin in affectionate kisses. He picks up her old clothes and offers it to her, but she decides to take his fallen shirt and boxers, wanting to leave in those instead.

Those small actions easily capture his heart all over again and Len doesn't protest after dressing himself up, putting a warm jacket around his _(my)_ lover's shoulders and walking her home.

.

.

.

.

My treatment of her during intercourse is vastly more gentle than her boyfriend's. While he gags and ties every part of her up with the easiest material he can get his hands on, I opt for a more creative way of stimulation. A few cubes of ice are forced into her mouth to stop the young lady from speaking, and I made her wear flowers petals on her eyes that warrants a pinch on the elbow as punishment everytime her squirming gets them to fall off.

It's already the next day and I've ignored fifteen missed calls from Kagamine Len. He's going crazy, knowing our darling is with me and I won't even let him in to watch.

"Where were you at yesterday, Rin, love?" My voice whispers gently.

Her throat chokes on the ice for a minute before she manages to speak. "S ー shhha... a-atsh my housh.. I washf shtudyin.. mm.."

Another lie. I huff before kissing her lips. It smelt like cherry blossoms, roses and lime, and I'm tempted to devour her. My hands pull down her skirt with expertise and I'm about to do the same to her panties when she wriggles her hips in protest. Hmm.. it seems my assumption was right. Well, I do record her cycle religiously, after all.

My hands go up instead, onto her growing breasts, and she squeals when I squeeze them.

I unclasp her bra and latch onto a nipple.

"Hhhhhs... nhoooo.. p-pleash, feelsh too gooh..!" My tongue flicks onto the top, and she satisfyingly perks through my lips. "Dooonnht.."

Fifteen year old girls have the most sensitive bodies, especially ones like Rin. she cries again and I can't help thinking about how adorable she's being, and how it turns me on. Maybe out of charity I'll record a video and send it to Len; I'll have him indebted for life if he ever tries to use it for masturbation purposes.

"Good? Is that what you're saying, honey?"

"Y ー yesh..!"

"Do you love me? Do you want me to suck on it more? Do you?"

"Mmh... mhmmm..! I ー haaahh, I l-luhh youuuf.."

The tip of my teeth scrapes over her lovely moist bud before I switch to the other one. That surprises her, and it's a pleasant reaction that I can't help but adore. Her legs kick wildly at the air, most likely a self defense to force herself into calming down.. but that isn't what I want at all, so I toss both legs on equal sides of her hips and pin my lovely, lovely Rin down where the only thing left for her to do is scream. Ah, but of course, the ice restricts that too.

I bite, and nip, and do every little thing in the book that fills her to the brim.

And at last, I move away to stroke her cheek with my lips. "Say you love me again, darling. Say it."

God, I should record this moment, too. The moment where she proclaims her love to Hatsune Miku, the moment where I can show to Len and have his heart break to pieces because this young woman's heart belongs to me and only me. I don't hesitate to snatch my phone and position the frame over her body.

"I luhhfsh yoooh..! I l-luh..!"

God, I love you too, darling. More than you can ever imagine. I love you so much.

"Say my name. Scream it out."

And she does, a deep, guttural, _dirty_ moan, all through those cubes of ice: "L ー _leeeen..!_ "

Wait, what?

I drop my phone and it ungracefully falls to the floor as the screen breaks with a loud crack.

* * *

I'm.. somewhat new to the lenku side of the fandom so.. have a.. somewhat lovehate relationship fic + where they share a fucktoy. (literally, rin is like their shared dildo. kinky.)


End file.
